


Of midsummer dreams and starbucks tea

by L0G4N_Sanders, StarlightImposter



Series: Midsummer dreams and chaotic screams [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Smut, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Top Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0G4N_Sanders/pseuds/L0G4N_Sanders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightImposter/pseuds/StarlightImposter
Summary: Remy and his two boyfriends want to start a family before Remy finally gets his bottom surgeryBut some people aren't completely sure the dark sides would be good parentsCan they work through thisOr will the peace Thomas has finally got be completely damaged by this ordeal
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Midsummer dreams and chaotic screams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Of midsummer dreams and starbucks tea

This takes place way after POF and the sides are well a bit better Roman and Remus have a better bond  
But Patton will be a bit unsympathetic at first with Remus  
He thinks Remus is still too.... Remus to be a father  
Remy has already had top surgery and has been on T since well  
Thomas turned 18

Also chapters may be a bit slow because my brain has to do a bit of a t h i n k  
For inspiration plus work  
This is 100% a self indulgent fic  
And i will literally die with this ship

Also Roman is 100/10 best uncle


End file.
